Can't Stay Away From You
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate.... Eventual LitaRandy. Challenge response. please r&r.
1. Flying Trouble

Title: Can't Stay Away From You (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Randy (eventually)

Notes: Response to community challenge 2 on litafics.

Warnings: none really, the occasional bid of colourful language here and there.

Summery: There's a fine line between love and hate…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: Flying Trouble.

Lita sighed loudly as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag and walked into the airport. People bumped into her as they rushed back and forth but she was used to that by now. The redhead spent half her life in airports, just like everyone else in the WWE.

She couldn't complain too much, she'd just had 3 whole wonderful days off which she'd spent at home, completely alone. She hadn't seen anyone, talked to anyone or even left the house until she'd had to that morning but now it was time for her to come back to reality. She had to be at the arena for raw tomorrow.

The redhead went through the usual check in routine and waited until it was time to board her flight. She'd just sat down and closed her eyes for a second when she felt someone ruffle her hair. The diva jumped up, ready to knock someone out when she came face to face with a smirking Randy Orton.

"Sorry…I couldn't resist it" he laughed.

"One day Orton, I swear I'm gonna do the world a favor and castrate you…" the redhead scowled at him before throwing herself back down onto her chair.

"Red, that hurts" he said in a baby voice with a pout on his face.

"Believe me Orton, it will hurt"

"Someone's touchy today…what crawled up your ass and got you in such a foul mood? Wait, it's not your time of the month or something is it?"

Lita shot him a filthy look.

"Fine, don't answer me…" he said with a shrug. Lita closed her eyes again and Randy began to hum loudly.

"Orton will you please shut up" the redhead said after 10 minutes of Randy humming louder and louder in her ear.

"No…I'm bored. I don't like being bored…"

"Well find something to do then…go and get something to read…"

"I can think of something much more fun to do…" he said brightly as he began to run his fingers up and down the redheads arm.

"Don't even think about it Orton…not if you're attached to you dick"

"You know some girls would sell their own mothers just to spend 5 minutes with me"

"5 minutes? Is that all you can manage?" Lita said with a smirk.

"Don't worry babe…I'm sure you could keep me going all night…"

"You're disgusting"

"You know you love me really, you're just in denial. Trust me babe, you'll feel so much better if you just admit it…" Randy said as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his long legs out in front of him, the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Just you keep telling yourself that Orton…"

Before Randy could open his mouth to make another witty comment to the diva an announcement came over the PA system, their flight was finally boarding. Lita stood up and stretched before grabbing her bag and heading for the gate. She didn't even glance back at the young superstar walking behind her.

The flame haired diva was settling in her seat, not paying much attention to the other people boarding the plane until she felt someone brush against her left arm.

"Please tell me I don't have to spend the next 4 hours sitting next to you?" the exasperated redhead asked.

"You can't keep away from me can ya babe?" the legend killer smirked.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't even think about touching me and we might both make it off this plane alive"

"Whatever you say babe"

Lita pulled her mp3 player out of her pocket and put her earphones in her ears. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Randy watched her for a few seconds before a wicked smile formed on his face.

"Lita…" he said quietly.

"Oh Lita" he said a little louder.

"Lita Lita Lita Lita Lita Lita Lita"

"What?" the annoyed redhead finally asked.

"I'm bored" Randy whined.

"Orton you have the attention span of a hyperactive 4 year old"

"And your point is?" he smirked.

"my point is that you need to shut the hell up before I get arrested for murder"

"Do I sense some anger issues?"

"Orton, you are about 8 minutes away from being the late Randy Orton…" she hissed.

"Don't you mean the late great Randy Orton?"

"No"

"You're way too tense for your own good Red…"

"And you're way too much of a jackass for yours"

Randy smirked.

"You know you want me Red"

"Oh I want you alright…I want you to drop off the face of the planet but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon"

"You know something Red; I'm really starting to think you don't like me…"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" the redhead asked rolling her eyes.

"Come on Red, what have I ever done to you?"

"Well for a start you flirt with anything that's got boobs and a pulse…"

"I can't help it if the ladies all fall for the Orton charm…"

"You're an arrogant jackass Orton…"

"Would you please stop calling me Orton like that, I do have a first name"

"Oh would you prefer it if I called you Randall?" the redhead smirked.

"Only my mom calls me that…"

"Fine, I'll stop calling you Orton if you stop calling me red"

"What would you like me to call you? Babe? Gorgeous? Sexy?"

"See there you go again proving my point about you being a jackass"

Lita crossed her arms in front of her and shifted in her seat so her back was turned to him.

"Why do women always have to sulk like 5 year olds?" Randy asked.

The redhead pretended she hadn't heard him.

"Fine…ignore me…I don't care…"

Randy stretched his arms above his head. Both diva and superstar spent the rest of the flight in silence….


	2. Roommates

Title: Can't Stay Away From You (2?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Randy (eventually)

Notes: Response to Challenge 2, the I drove all night challenge from litafics on LJ.

Warnings: none really, the occasional bid of colourful language here and there.

Summery: There's a fine line between love and hate…

Part 2: Roommates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita practically ran off the plane when they landed, she wanted nothing more than to get away from Randy Orton, her only problem was that fate had other ideas.

"Lita!"

"What is it Orton?" she snapped.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to share a car to the hotel, seeing as we're staying at the same place"

The redhead eyed him curiously.

"Fine…whatever"

She knew it made sense, it would save her money, of course she would never tell Orton that he was right, his head was big enough already.

Lita followed the dark haired superstar, still trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"I don't bite you know" Randy said as he looked back at her.

"That's not what I heard…" the redhead smirked.

"Ok, maybe I do…but only when I'm asked to" he smirked back.

"Is sex really the only thing you think about?"

"No, not the only thing…I think about cars and hot chicks a lot…"

"Hot chicks? I should knock you on your ass just for saying that"

Randy looked her up and down.

"You could be described as a hot chick you know, if you weren't so angry all the time…"

"I am not angry all the time…you know what, I don't wanna talk about this anymore so shut up"

"Fine…but I'm not the one who turned this conversation into one about sex…"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"I'm sorry; I went temporarily deaf and didn't hear what you said"

"I hate you Orton"

"Aw come on Red, it wouldn't kill you to smile for a change…"

"Maybe not but it might get you an ass kicking"

"Don't go making promises you can't keep Red…"

When they got to the hotel Randy decided to be a gentleman and let Lita check in first which would have been fine if there hadn't been a problem with her booking.

"What do you mean overbooked?" the redhead seethed at the woman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry miss but there really is nothing we can do"

"Surely you must have 2 rooms left?" Randy asked.

The young blonde woman tapped a few keys on the computer keyboard in front of her.

"We have one double room left" she said with a smile.

Randy smirked at Lita.

"No way…I'm not sharing a room with you. Even if it was the last hotel room on earth I'd still rather sleep on the street"

"Well, I'm taking that room, feel free to join me if you like Red" Randy smirked as he took the key card from the blonde girl and headed to the elevator.

Lita stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I blame you for this Orton…" the redhead grumbled as she picked her bag up and followed Randy.

"How can this be my fault? I'm not the one who messed up the bookings…is it really gonna be so bad to spend the night with me?"

"Lets get one thing straight right now Orton, I'm not 'spending the night' with you. I'm sharing this room because I have to"

"Whatever…I still get to wake up to your gorgeous smiling face in the morning"

The redhead shot him a look.

"Okay…maybe not smiling so much as scowling face…" he laughed.

He opened the door to their room and stood back to let the redhead in first. Lita walked in and threw her bag down on the floor.

"So which side of the bed do you want?" left or right" Randy asked.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you"

"Where are you gonna sleep then?"

"I'm gonna take the bed, you can choose between the couch and the floor" the redhead shrugged.

"With my back? We're just gonna have to share…"

"Like hell we are"

"What's the matter Red? Don't you trust yourself with me?" he grinned.

"You wish Orton…"

"I do actually and I hope one day you'll make all my wishes come true…"

Randy was silenced quickly when the redhead threw a pillow at him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sick of telling you to shut up so from now on when you act like a jackass I'm just gonna throw something at you"

"You can throw yourself at me anytime you like…"

Lita threw another pillow at him but he ducked this time.

"I'm going to have a shower…" the redhead said as she kicked her shoes off.

"You want some company?" Randy smirked.

He was answered by the bathroom door being slammed in his face.

"I'll take that as a no then…"

Lita walked back out of the bathroom 20 minutes later wearing pink shorts and a matching cami top, her wet hair was hanging round her shoulders. Randy was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Pink is definitely your colour babe…"

"Don't call me babe" Lita flicked her hair back, sending a shower of water over the legend killer.

"Hey, I asked for the news not the weather…"

"Lita stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"Don't show that thing off if you aren't gonna use it…"

"It really is kinda sad Orton; to see how desperate you are…you're worse than a dog on heat"

"It's lucky for me that you like dogs then isn't it?"

"You're one dog that should definitely be neutered Orton"

"As fun filled as this conversation is, it's my turn to use the shower…"

Randy hopped up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, the redhead rolling her eyes at him as he past her. Lita dried her hair a little and climbed into bed, she laughed at the loud tuneless singing coming from the bathroom. Randy strolled out of the bathroom 10 minutes later dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"What?" he asked the giggling redhead.

"Nothing…I'm just glad you picked wrestling as a career instead of singing"

"I've been told I've got the voice of an angel you know"

"Who told you that and how long have they been insane?"

"My mom thinks I have a beautiful voice…"

Lita dissolved in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, Randy Orton is a momma's boy..."

"I am not…shut up and go to sleep or something"

"Aw what's the matter? Did I hurt your feelings? Maybe you should call your mommy…" Lita said in a baby voice. Randy glared at her.

"I don't think I like you anymore Red…" Randy pouted.

"Aw see now you broke my heart Orton"

"Whatever…"

The legend killer climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"You're no fun" Lita grumbled as she settled herself as far away from Randy as she could without falling out of bed. 5 minutes later they were both asleep.

Randy woke up next morning with Lita snuggled into him, her flame red hair was fanned out across his chest. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, well…isn't this interesting?" he said to himself.

"Lita…" he whispered.

"Oh Lita…" he shook the redhead lightly but she was still sound asleep. He grinned as he pulled the covers back; he pulled his hand back and slapped the diva hard across the ass. Lita yelped and jumped up.

"Orton what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up" he shrugged innocently.

"And the only way you could do that was by slapping my ass? I swear I'm gonna kill you Orton"

"I would have found a better way to wake you if you weren't lying on me…"

"I was not lying on you!"

"Oh yes you were, you looked pretty comfortable too…I think you might have drooled on me…ewww…"

"That so isn't funny Orton…"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Look…" he pointed to his bare chest "drool. See I knew you loved me and that proves it, I make you drool…"

"No Orton, you make me vomit, not drool"

"And don't pretend you didn't enjoy that slap, I know it got you going…" he smirked.

If looks could kill the legend killer would have been dead 3 times over after that comment. Lita mumbled a string of obscenities under her breath as she walked into the bathroom.

"How come you get to have the shower first again?" Randy asked.

"Cause you were too busy being a jackass" Lita said loudly before she slammed the door.

"That girl really needs to lighten up…" Randy said to himself as he got up off the bed.

Lita came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later with a towel round her, Randy's jaw dropped.

"Never in my life have I wanted to be a towel until now…" he said quietly but not quietly enough.

"You're a pervert Orton"

"Yeah but at least I'm a cute pervert" he smirked. The redhead rolled her eyes before picking out her clothes for the day and going back into the bathroom.

"Will you hurry up in there, I have to get ready too you know…"

"Keep your panties on, I'm done" Lita smirked as she walked back out of the bathroom in pale blue jeans and a pink T-shirt with 'Princess Bitch' written on it. Randy looked at her.

"You looked better in a towel babe…"

"Don't call me babe"

"Whatever you say…sexy" he smirked.

Randy showered and dressed while Lita did her hair and make up.

"Damn Orton, you take longer in the shower than I do…"

"It takes time to look this good…"

The diva gave him a derisive snort.

"The sooner we get out of here the better…"

"Sure you don't want me rooming with ya tonight? I wouldn't want you to get lonely…" Randy smirked.

"The only way that's gonna happen is if you get a personality transplant or I lose my mind completely"

"No harm in offering…" he shrugged.

"Come on, we should be at the arena already and you're still my ride…"

"Ladies first…" Randy grinned as he held the door open for her. The diva eyed him suspiciously as she picked up her bag.

"What, I can be a gentleman…when I want to be…"


End file.
